For What It's Worth
by Laurynn
Summary: It was a sunny afternoon when they met, but a strange glow in Inuyasha's eyes make Kagome think he may turn out to be more than just a friend.
1. Default Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------

This is going to be a very short fic. Like I said in my last update, I was reading an A/U Inuyasha, and I quite liked the idea, so I thought of a quick storyline. I don't think it will be very long, but you never know.

Laurynn

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story related to Inuyasha. That happy task goes to Viz and Rumiko Takahashi, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally here. The time of year _everyone_ got exited about. The skateboarding competition. All the boys, no matter the age, no matter the difference of intrests, wanting somewhere deep inside their hearts to be the one on the ramp. It was part of growing up in the city. The girls loved it - the choas, skaters pushing through the crows, emotions running high...

"Kagome, where are you?" Sango asked her best friend over the phone.

"I'm in the parking lot, will you chill out. I'll be there in ten seconds. Did you get our normal seats?"

"Ya."

"Kay." Kagome shut off her phone and got out of her car. She saw the festival as it always was, bustling with happy people, just the way it ought to be. Everyone who was anyone was there. Every year, her friends always had the same seats. She was glad to see they had managed to grab them once again.

"Hey everyone." She said, waving as she walked over. Miroku and Shippo and Sango, her best friends, were there.

"Hey." They all said back. She settled herself between Miroku and Sango to watch the skaters begin. She loved watching them, their agility and speed. She had no idea what any of the moves were called and she was no skating expert, never having tried herself, but she did love to watch them.

She sat and watched. She loved watching their tricks, their graceful jumps...Kagome's stomach growled. She looked around. No one had any food. At the skate festival, that was practically a sin. When she pointed this out, the others told her that if she stood in line she'd be there until the following Friday. She hopped off the bleachers, taking everyone's money and orders.

"I'll be expecting my nachos, first thing Friday." Miroku called after her. She waved him off, not bothering to turn around as she disappeared into the crowd.

She knew the whole town would be there but a great amount of her friends were stopping her to talk. She wanted to get the food, be in the midst of the people, but she also wanted to watch the skating. Cutting through people, she was thinking how much she would love to travel around with the skaters, even doing something as small as setting up a ramp, or selling merchandice. With these thoughts clouding her mind, she walked into someone. It was a skater she had never seen before. She quicklytried to escape, completley embarrassed.

But he was to quick for her. As she turned, he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." He said, his amber eyes piercing her own. She surveyed him. His hair was tucked under a black beanie. He had a brand-name skating shirt own that matched the board crooked under his left arm. His right hand still held Kagome's hand. He smiled. Kagome was speechless. She muttered something to effect of that it was her fault, but he apologized again, assuring her that it was his own.

"No, it was me." He assured her. He kept repeating. He wouldn't let go of her hand.

"It's okay." She finally told him, sterner than she had originally said.

"What's your name?" He asked. She shot him a quizzical look.

"What's yours?" She asked, but as he was about to respond when some ran over, obviously shouting it.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you need to get back to get your gear on." Said a girl with long black hair, running over. She looked quite alike to Kagome. They could have passed as sisters. She gave Kagome a very dirty look and told Inuyasha again that he was needed somewhere else.

"Excuse me, I'm quite in the middle of something." He said, turning on her, still holding Kagome's hand. The girl blushed.

"I apologize for interrupting." She said bowing to Kagome and Inuyasha. She turned to leave.

"Kikyo, tell them I'll be late." He called after her. Turning his golden eyes back to her.

"Excuse me." Kagome said, forgetting that she didn't know this person. "I need my hand back." He didn't let go. She didn't know what to do. She felt uncomfortable. Why did he insist on holding her hand?

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. Kagome looked at incredulously. She had never met this person and he was inquiring to her future whereabouts, but she hid her surprise, thinking she could probably ditch him faster if she just told him.

"To get some food." He smiled.

"What?" She said, trying to pull her hand from his grasp. He held on tighter.

"Do you want to wait in line?"

"No, I want to go watch the skaters."

"Then come with me." He said, pulling her forward. Deaf to her stutters, he pulled her through the crowd. She wanted to go watch the skaters _after_ she got her food. Hadn't she made herself clear? He was taking her around the back of the concession stand where there seemed to be another one, a private one, for the skaters. It was a lot quieter back here. She blinked.

"Here you are. No line, and now you can go watch the skaters." He let go, smiling.

"I've got to go. But I am extremely sorry I ran into you." He repeated, starting to leave. Kagome stared at him for a second. He wasn't letting go of her hand because he knew she was going to get food. He was helping her. She wanted to thank him but she was standing there as he was walking away.

"My name is Kagome." She told his back. He looked over his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you Kagome." He vanished behind one of the trailers.

"It was nice to meet you too, Inuyasha." She said to the last place she'd seen him.

She collected her food and back through the crowd. Miroku goggled at her as she passed him his nachos.

"How-how did you do that?"

"I've got connections." She said, taking a nacho. She wondered about the boy as the cheese melted in her mouth. Would she ever see him again? Why had he been so nice to her? Sango's seemed to notice Kagome wasn't talking.

"Something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all my reviewers.

This was supposed to be short, but I might extend it.

--Laurynn--

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

The competition had begun. The lower class division went first. Most of the older grades didn't come till later because the amateurs went first, falling off their skateboards, going home disappointed. When the older class competition had begun, everyone began to pay much more attention.

Kagome and Sango had no problems figuring out who the cutest skaters were and began cheering them on. Shippo was rooting the same guy, a guy he'd been showing favorites for, for three years now. Miroku was quite interested in a girl and was sitting with her down a few rows. They seemed deep in conversation and she kept letting out shrill giggles. The first few competitors were up. One had just gotten a really bad score and her friend, Kitobi who had just arrived with more of their friends, Eri, Arimi and Yuka, was shouting and shaking her fist. Arimi and Eri had gone down near the ramps to watch. Yuka was flipping through a pamphlet she'd gotten of the day's events and times.

"Oooh! He's cute!" Sango yelled pointing, as Kagome stood up with a stolen nacho from Miroku, who was still flirting with the girl and couldn't care less. Sango was pointing to the skater, currently jumping and flipping on the ramp. Kagome squinted.

"Eh," She said through her nacho. "I don't think he's that great." Sango, however, ignored her and continued cheering him own, soon joined by Yuka, who had thrown the skating pamphlet after noticing the skater. He got an average score, which put triumphant smiles on Sango and Yuka's faces. Kagome surveyed the skater's on deck. She didn't like any of them. They all looked surly and like they'd been forced to do it. After a few more skaters had gone, there were only three left before the start of the second heat. Kagome spotted the second to last one. He was smiling, putting on thin wrist pads. He had very white, even teeth. His sunglasses were glaring the sun in different directions. He had a blue beanie pulled over his hair and he was very thin. She could hardly see his face, but she labeled him. She pointed him out to Sango.

"Look at him. He's the scrawniest skater up there." She said disapprovingly. But alternatively, the scrawniest skater was very good. He got a very high score and when the crowd went wild, he flashed his dazzling smile, waving thankfully. Sango and Yuka were scowling at him because he had beaten their skater. Kagome was screaming, jumping up and down, cheering for her skater. The heat ended and the scores were posted. Kagome was scanning the board for her skater. She didn't know his name.

"Geez, I'm thirsty." Said Yuka sitting down, massaging her throat.

"It's from all that yelling at your lame skater." Kagome told her laughing.

"Well, if you're getting a drink, get me some popcorn." Arimi yelled as her and Eri headed up the stands towards them.

"Well, does anyone want to make a concession run?" No one spoke. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll go." She said. There was a rush and five hands sticking out with money.

"What do you guys want?"

"Two popcorns," said Arimi and Eri, heading back down the bleachers. She heard their orders and followed the path Eri and Arimi had taken still figuring out who wanted what. "Yuka wanted a coke, Shippo wanted water - no - Kitobi wanted a water and Shippo wanted french fries." She ticked off her fingers. How was she going to carry all that?

She walked around the back, where Inuyasha had showed her and came face to face with him. He smiled, showing his glimmering teeth again.

"Hi!" She said, breathlessly.

"Hi."

"I've come back for more food." She said, laughing.

"Did you watch the heat?" He asked.

"Yes. I would never miss one." She told him, as he followed her to the short line.

"Did you see me?" He asked, a note of pride in his voice.

"No." She said, realizing this and frowning. "Which ramp were you skating on?"

"Four."

"I was sitting right next to four. I must have seen you and not been paying attention." She told him, moving with the line.

"Well, watch for me next time, okay?" He commanded her.

"How will I know it's you this time if I didn't know it was you last time?" She said, reasoning with him.

"Here." He took a red beanie from his pocket and took off the blue one he had donned to reveal his hair. She was shocked. It was ear-length, somewhat straightened and pure white. He fitted the red one on and looked to see her face.

"Oh, ya...most people are a little surprised when they first see my hair." He said shrugging.

"Well," she said, regaining her voice. "It's not a color you see everyday."

"I think I get it from my father's side. My mom's hair is black."

"White is your natural color?" She asked, taking the beanie off. "You didn't die it?" She felt it, looking at his roots.

"Nope, this is my true color."

"Weird!" She turned around to order. He put the red beanie back on his head. She waited for the man to take her order and her money and get the food ready, still chatting with Inuyasha. Then over the intercom system of the park a voice sounded, as it had before the first heat: "Skaters please make your way back to your assigned ramps."

"I gotta go."

She smiled.

"I'll be watching for you!"

"Good to have a fan." He called, running off. She folded the edges of the popcorn bags and held them under her arm with the water. He had french fries in one hand and the coke in the other, balancing her way over to the bottom of the ramp to give Eri and Arimi their popcorn. Then she made her way to the bleachers, shoving the french fries to Shippo, the water to Kitobi and the coke to Yuka and then kept a lookout for him.

"Who's up first?" Kagome asked, digging in her purse for the pamphlet. Maybe their names and order were on the program.

"Some lame dude. Your skater is up third, Kagome." Kagome looked up. Her jaw dropped. The third skater was wearing a red beanie. How could she have not noticed?


End file.
